fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cassie Moats/Clover and Greg runs the Pancakeria
(We go to the Pancakeria were everyone was in a long line and we go to Greg who is grumpy when all of the sudden the phone in the back of his pants starts buzzing and Greg doesn't notice he then gets it out once he realizes that he's behind the Romano's and they think his...rears vibrating) Greg: Hello? Cooper *on Phone*: GREG YOU LITTLE STINK POT RUNT Greg: Cooper? what's wrong (Cuts to Cooper were he is in bed with a red nose) Cooper: i caught your cold, now i can't go to work Greg: well isn't there anything you like doing besides going to work? Cooper: NO!, now you'll have to do my work while i have to sit in bed all day watching home videos of my life. Greg: *to himself* Cooper's crabby Cooper: GREG! Greg: well i'm stuck in a long line to get into the building were's the key anyway Cooper: it's behind the building you'll get in though the backdoor Greg: OK, Bye Cooper wait a minute! is Prudence there? Cooper: Ugh, no she took the day off so she can take Pickle to the groomers Greg: well you don't have a younger sister *hangs up* Cooper: Greg pesky runt of a brother, *thinking* younger sister...MARTY! (At Burgerburgh, Marty is shown sleeping in bed when his phone starts ringing so he answers it) Marty: Hello? Cooper: Marty can your sister make food? Marty: maybe (Marty goes to Maple Mountain with Clover and goes to the backdoor) Marty: i'll pick you up after the Pancakeria closes, see ya Clovie Clover: *Marty drives off* bye (Greg opens the Pancakeria back door and turns on the open sign and everyone comes running inside then Greg and Clover holds each others hands in fear then Penny shows up at the counter) Penny: i would like two waffles please Co...*notices Greg* Greg? Greg: hi Penny Penny: where is your brother and Prudence? Greg: Cooper's sick and Prudence scheduled a grooming appointment for Pickle later so Clover and i are taking over for today. Penny: OK, two waffles with 3 butters and maple syrup Greg: *writes it down on the order pad* uh-huh Penny: and with Chocolate Milk Greg: OK, *hands Clover Penny's order* can you fix this Clovie? Clover: i can try *puts Pancake batter in two waffle irons and goes to the drink station and makes Penny's small chocolate milk* i'm doing it Greg! Greg: good Clover! *turns to the next customer and sees Kingsley* Hi Kingsley Kingsley: were's your brother? Greg: Sick, may i take your order Kingsley? Kingsley: two blueberry pancakes, two butters of top of them, and blueberry syrup Greg: *writes it down in order pad* fantastic Kingsley: and with Cranberry Juice Greg: OK, *Puts ticket on kitchen window* order up Clover Clover: here's Penny's order Greg *gives Greg Penny's order* Greg: Thanks Clover *gives Penny her order* have a nice day Penny (Penny goes to a table with her breakfast, then Nick and Yippy goes to Greg's face) Nick: where's your brother Greg? Yippy: yeah Greg: Sick, may i take your order Nick and Yippy? Nick: yeah, French Toast with Chocolate Chips, Maple Syrup, another French Toast with four slices of butter and maple syrup with a large Orange Juice with ice. Yippy: and for me, two chocolate pancakes, with powder sugar, and butter. with a large Chocolate Milk. Greg: OK (Greg puts two order tickets on the order rack) Greg: Clovie order up! (Later, Greg and Clover are shown in Cooper's house asleep in the couch with Marty and Cooper talking) Cooper: so the customers told Greg that they were worried about my whereabouts... Marty: That's what Clover told me...and i think they did a good job doing there job. Category:Blog posts